


Finding Hope

by Motorcyclegrrl



Series: Do it yourself [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, Slash, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Kara survive the loss of Cat as her family and friends all grow older? Kara finds a way to find comfort and has a surprising meeting with her youngerself. Set 50 years after my fic, "If you want something done, right do it yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank CBS for the characters and show. And I would like to thank Dr. Seuss for his brilliant line from the Grinch that I shamelessly stole for my fic.
> 
> Leave a comment if it makes you cry, and it might. I cried most of the time I was writing it.
> 
> Update: Several have commented they were brought to tears. This is a very moving subject for Supercat shippers. You have been warned.

The sun shown brightly on National City, but Kara didn't notice. The last few days had been a blur of despair. Alex had met with the media, making a statement, that the family wished to be left alone to grieve. The stadium had been rented out and the rich and famous had come from far and wide to attend Cat Grant's funeral. A section had been set aside for Catco employees and many were there. Centered close to the stage was a section for Cat's closest family and friends. Kara ZorEl Danvers Grant sat holding her latest grandchild in her arms with her face buried in the blanket sobbing. At some point the baby had disappeared, and Kara really hadn't noticed, but now Carter sat on one side of her and Alex on the other. Grey haired and dignified, Win and James, Lucy and Hank were sitting quietly behind her, the stadium was empty. Carter put a hand on her shoulder, “Mom let's go home.” He took her hand and stood tugging gently to encourage her to stand. 

Carter's eyes were red from crying, even at 63 years of age he was not ready to bury his mother. Everyone was grieving, but no one as hard as Kara. She was inconsolable and cried continuously. Alex couldn't get her to eat. Just when it seemed she might come around Kara would collapse weeping again into a puddle of tears and emotion. 

“Kara you need to eat something,” Alex plopped a pizza box in front of her. “Please just one piece.” Kara took a slice and slowly, absently bit and chewed, taste didn't register. Eyes unfocused, she sat limp on the couch in the living room she had shared with Cat for so many years. Family surrounded her, grand children played, grey and old Alex sat wrapped consolingly around her, placing the occasional kiss on her cheek, nothing penetrated her grief. One by one each made their way over to kiss and hug mom/grandmother/aunt goodbye as they left some for hotel rooms some to their homes.

Eventually it was just Kara and Alex alone in Cat's penthouse. Alex fell asleep on the couch, Kara covered her up. Alex looked so old, still beautiful, but white haired, wrinkled, with aches from the injuries she had sustained over the years. 

It was whisper, “You'll leave me too one day. Alex, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I want to do this.” Kara's nose crinkled up as tears started streaming down her cheeks yet again. She grabbed the bridge of her nose and pinched. “I don't think I can live without Cat, without you. If only I could turn back time, just a little, or stop it altogether. I could stay here in this moment with you, and we could be together forever.”

Then Kara got a wonderful awful idea. She could time travel back in time. Barry had done it on several occasions taking her with him. She'd go back, go back and wrap her arms around Cat. Her heart soared as she suited up. When? when would be a good time? She raced for the scrapbook Cat had kept. It had been a little embarrassing and a whole lot endearing when she had first seen the scrapbook. Oversized and stuffed, it contained each and every newspaper and magazine article ever written about Supergirl. Kara leafed through it. Grabbing pen and paper she scribbled a list of dates, times, and locations. 

_Kara flew off the penthouse balcony on a mission. Tears dried, her heart clenched in her chest, she started accelerating to go back in time, back to a time where Cat was alive and waiting for her with open arms._

_“She popped out over National City. Lights flickered in a distant part of the city near the bay. She could see supergirl battling a swarm of enemies. Red, laser eyes flashing in the distance. It was going to be a long hard fight. Three hours or so as Kara recalled. DEO helicopters shone their spotlights and gunfire echoed faintly into her ears. “Kick their ass Alex”, she whispered._

_Turning toward the Catco building she knew Cat was standing on the balcony watching the fight from a distance. Kara slowly descended toward the balcony in the dark, hovering in front of it, red cape flapping in the wind, drinking in the sight of Cat. Catching sight of her a confused look came over Cat's face, it quickly turned to fear. Kara gently touched down on the balcony, “Cat, it's me”. Cat looked toward the fight, clearly visible in the distance. “That’s me too.” Kara went to her knees and held out her arms partly to ease Cat's fear and partly as an invitation to come closer. “I time traveled.” Cat took a step backward. Kara stayed where she was and closed her eyes. She could smell Cat - her perfume, shampoo, laundry soap. She could hear her heart beating strong and young._

_Kara's face contorted with sorrow, tears started to stream down her cheeks, her voice broke,“I needed to see you one more time.”_

_Cat, distrusting at first, went closer and reaching took one of Kara's outstretched hands in hers. Kara tried to smile through her tears, happiness and grief ripping through her making her body tremble and quake. Cat's hand was so warm, so soft, so alive. She doubled over sobbing and rocking, Cat's hand still clutched in hers._

_A warm hand gently rubbed across Kara's shoulder. Cat's voice cut through the night and straight through Kara's heart, “So did you travel back in time to see me or just to be a pathetic sobbing mess on my balcony?” Cat's words usually hard had a softness to them. “There's no crying at work Kara.”_

_Kara half giggled half sobbed, and look up at Cat through red watery eyes. She tried to say, “I'm sorry, Miss Grant.” but only “I - I'm s - s - s” came out before her voice gave out on her, chest seizing up and locking her breath in her lungs. Kara lifted a shaking hand and shaky fingers brushed against Cat's cheek. It was everything, and yet deep down Kara knew it was fleeting. A perfect moment in time, one that wouldn't last, but she would always remember this moment._

_Cat stood up pulling and dragging Kara to her feet and over to a couch. She sat and Kara laid across the couch, arms around Cat, face buried in her middle. Cat cradled her as best as circumstances allowed. Time went by and no one spoke. Kara's sobs rent the quiet night air. Tears finally ran down the Queen of all Media’s iron cheeks. Whatever had happened to this future Kara it had clearly wounded her deeply._

_Cat ran it all through her mind. Kara was inconsolable, her words, “I needed to see you one more time.” The way she looked at Cat watching her, committing her to memory, like she would never see her again. She spoke in an even matter of fact voice, “I'm dead. That's why you're here.” Kara wailed and cried even harder. Cat could feel the wet of her tears soaking through her clothes to her skin. This Kara looked just as young and beautiful as her Kara. Bummer Cat though. She spoke out loud, “I'd always hoped to out live Lane and die in your arms surrounded by my children and grandchildren. Catco the biggest and the best media outlet in the world; however, judging from how young you still are my dear sweet girl it seems I will be going to my final reward much sooner than I had hoped for.”_

_Kara tried to pull her face away, but Cat's soaked shirt clung to it. She shook her head trying to dislodge it. A warm gentle hand peeled it off her face and tried to brush away the damp hair stuck to her face. “Here use a tissue.” Kara blew long and hard and managed to sit up, slumped next to Cat, arm fiercely locked into Cat's._

_Somehow Kara managed to find her voice. It was shaky and had a hitch in it. “No, Cat, you do live a long time, a very long time. We had such a good life together. Kara's voice cracks and in a hushed whisper she manages to gasp out. “It all happens just like you wanted.”_

“I - I held you in my arms for a week. You were so fragile and tired at the end, but still so beautiful, regal. You fought to stay with me, but you - you couldn't. I - I finally whispered in your ear, “It’s ok Cat, you can go.” and you looked at me and smiled and wagged your finger at me. And - and you said, “Kiera, no crying at the office.” and you snuggled into me and went to sleep and finally after a while I heard your heart stop beating.” Tears streamed down Kara's face, but somehow telling a live Cat made it all easier to take. “Cat, I don't know how to go on without you.” 

_Cat had no words. What Kara described was so beautiful, yet so heartbreaking. They sat together in silence for a time. Curiosity got the better of Cat. “Do we have children and grandchildren?”_

_“I can't tell you any details of our life. It's long, happy and full of love and ok yes great grandchildren.”_

_“Ohhh, I like the sound of that.” Cat purred. And she patted Kara's knee._

_Kara let out a small giggle._

_“You don't look like you have aged one day.”_

_Kara sighed, “No one can figure out if I'm aging slowly or not aging at all.”_

_Kara began crying bitter, hot tears, “Cat everyone I love is going to leave me. I can't do this. I have no idea how to face tomorrow at Catco without you. I feel so lost and alone, yet I'm surrounded by family and friends.”_

_“Maybe some losses are to great to overcome, but in time I know you can fill your heart with other things. Find happiness, if not with a new love then at Catco and by saving the world and watching over our family as it grows. Kara you have lost so much. I'm so sorry you had to lose me too. Tell me did the world mourn for me?”_

_“Yes, they still are. It's only been four days. You are still trending on Twitter and Facebook. CNN already did their “Remembering Cat Grant” special. I shut Catco down - for the day of the funeral I mean. I can't stop crying.”_

_Cat took Kara in her arms and softly kissed her lips, and that's how Supergirl found them after the fight was over._

_Supergirl stood dumb struck on the balcony, one hand on her hip and one scratching her head. Watching your wife kiss you in a mirror is one thing but actually watching your wife kiss another you is surreal. Cat noticed her standing there and broke off. Kara whimpered at the loss of contact._

_“Shhhhh, we have a visitor.”_

_Kara looked up and blue eyes met blue bloodshot tear stained eyes._

_Supergirl said, “You look like hell.”_

_“I feel like hell.”_

_So alternate universe supergirl, I presume?_

_“No, No, I'm you. Time travel. - You'll learn it from Barry Allen in a few years.”_

_Cat intervened, “There's been a tragedy in the future, and you've come back to this time to try to take some comfort and find your way again.”_

_“Well you certainly look comfortable there in My. Wife's. Arms.” Supergirl huffed._

_“Hey, She’s my wife too.”_

_Supergirl glared._

_“I didn't come back in time 50 years to fight with myself. Oh, I shouldn't have said that.”_

_Cat trilled, “Fifty years, why I live to be a centenarian.” She smiled her smug pleased smile, eyes closed, savoring it._

_Both Supergirls smiled and shook their heads._

“I'd better go now.” 

_Cat’s eyes popped open, “Whatever for? Stay, at least stay the night.”_

_“The longer I'm here the more chances I take of changing the timeline. I should go.” Tears started streaming down her face again. “Cat, I love you so so much.” She knelt on the floor before Cat and buried her face in Cat's lap. Sobbing.”_

_“Kara you can't go back like this. You'll come home with us for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday. Maybe you can stay the weekend, get your feet back under you.”_

_“No, no”, Kara stammered. “This is a big night for the two of you. You make a very important decision together, tonight.”_

_“Well then the three of us can make it together. You already know, so you can fill us in. Make sure we get started down the right path.”_

_Against her better judgement but with her heart calling the shots, Kara gently scooped Cat into her aching arms and flew off towards the penthouse, one very concerned and jealous Supergirl in tow._

_Air streamed past and memories of good times flying with Cat in her arms came flooding back. Kara smiled and looked into Cat's soft hazel eyes. Their lips met, and they floated lost in the embrace and each other._

_“Ahem”, Supergirl cleared her throat to get their attention. “Take. Your. Hands. Off. My. Wife!_

_Cat turned her head looking over Kara's shoulder at Supergirl. “I'm certain you mean that figuratively.” They were at least 60 stories high._

_Supergirl came close and reached her arms out to take Cat. Cat had a pained look on her face. Reaching out a hand she cupped Supergirls cheek. “Kara don't. Please. You need me. Her.” She pointed at future Kara, “This you. Needs me.”_

_Supergirl softened, and they finished their flight to the apartment._

_Kara reeled inside the penthouse, so many memories flooded her. She sat and closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. Suddenly she smelled pizza, and she realized she was starving. Supergirl and Supergirl sat with Cat scarfing down the pizza. Cat looked them both over comparing, her strong heroic Kara vs Broken Kara. She'd done that to her she realized. Cat had broken her.”_

_Supergirl finally spoke, “ Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?”_

_In unison Kara and Cat boomed, “NO!”_

_Supergirl's eyes went wide in surprise, and she shook her head as if to clear it._

_“Cat, I should go.”_

_“Nonsense”, Cat waved her hand dismissing the notion._

_Suddenly Cat had a wonderful awful idea. She slid up next to Supergirl. “Kara, darling, look at her. That's you 50 years from now. Fifty years from now you are going to travel back in time to this night to find me. And I'm going to comfort you, and kiss you, and feed you pizza. This is you, heart smashed to oblivion.”_

_Supergirl had to agree she looked pitiful. So she pulled her future self into a hug and said, ” I love you, Kara. I can share Cat.”_

_Sensing that the mood was right, Cat grabbed both girls by their S, tugging them to their feet and said, “Shower. Now”_

_The shower was huge, made of tile. The shower heads hit you from all angles. It fit two Supergirls and Cat Grant with room to spare. Cat was having a big time lathering both versions of her girl up. Then the tables turned and she started to wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew when four soft but strong hands started scrubbing her. They made her into a Cat sandwich. Caught between them they took turns kissing her. Cat lost track of which girl was which, but it didn't matter because they were both hers. Kara caressed one of Cat's breasts slippery with water and soap. Kara also caressed one of Cat's breasts slippery with water and soap. Kara leaned down and kissed Cat. Kara waited her turn and also leaned down and kissed Cat. Kara kissed her again, and then Kara kissed her again._

_Cat surprised both of her loves when the fingers of each of her hands found their way to their warm and wet folds. Both girls moaned at once from the sudden contact. Deepening the touch, Cat managed to bring each of them to climax at the same time._

_Once the shower was over and they were dried and in bed, Kara and Kara took turns pleasing Cat. First one, then the other. Cat was in her glory. Kissing one Kara while the other ate Cat to orgasim. “Switch” Kissing the other Kara while Kara’s fingers fucked her. It was so confusing, but it was so so good. Kara was everywhere._

_Eventually the love games stopped, and they rested. Cat spoke to neither Kara in particular._

_“So what is this big decision we are supposed to make tonight?”_

_Kara looked at Kara. “I should go. You two should talk in private.”_

_“No, stay. It's your decision you made too.”_

Kara looked at future Kara and winked. 

_Kara looked at Cat with hearts in her eyes. “Cat, I want a baby. More than one actually.”_

_Cat sighed, “I'd given up hope that you would. Have as many as you like sweetheart.” Cat patted Kara's arm lovingly. The three went to sleep wrapped up in an octopus of arms and legs._  
  
By morning Kara had slipped out and gone back to the future. She arrived at the time she left and found Alex still asleep on the couch. Kara gently shook her awake. "Alex, talk to me for a while." And they talked, and they cried, and Kara felt a little stronger, and she had hope. Hope that Cat and Alex would never be totally lost to her. That they would be there to hug and kiss when she really needed them. Earth needed it's protector and Kara needed hers.


End file.
